User blog:HOAPeddie112/Fanfiction Getting There
Patricia looked into the living room, not daring to step a foot in there. She checked her watch and realized it has only been 5 minutes after the breakup. She hoped Eddie wouldn't lay an eye on her, causing the anubis students to wonder. She quietly stepped into the living room and Fabian motioned towards her. "Hi Patricia!" said KT happily. Patricia hated when other people were happy and she wasn't. Eddie frowned and looked away, and Fabian began babbling his theories. "So, Ammit captures sinners by flaws, jealousy, envy, anger, pride, and greed. If she gets all five sinners, she is released to the mortal world..." Fabian's eyes wandered to the picture of Ammit, and shivered. Patricia just grabbed and apple from the table and started tossing it around. KT looked at Eddie and Patricia, and put a confused look on her face. "Uh, Fabian I need to talk to you, you guys stay here." Oh great, Patricia thought, KT is playing matchmaker. Purposely, Patricia threw the apple at Eddie. "Oops, sorry, don't want Jerome #2 getting hurt." Eddie grabbed the apple and started eating it, making Patricia furious. She ran upstairs and didn't care if Victor yelled from a distance about her slamming the door. KT threw Fabian into his room saying, "We have more drama.." Fabian looked around and looked at Eddie's bed. "Yup," said KT crossing her arms. "Maybe it's just a phase!" said Fabian. He absolutely knew nothing about relationships. KT sat next to Fabian, tracing her dark finger around the picture of Ammit. "What do they capture the sinners in." Fabian was concentrating hard, KT could tell. "I'm... not... sure," said Fabian scratching his chin. KT noticed pictures of five sarcophugus standing up. "What's this?" They looked odd, and colorful. "We saw those in the tank room!" KT smiled big and high fived Fabian, they knew what their mission was. KT heard footsteps then shoved the book under Fabian's pillow. Eddie walked in throwing an apple core in the trash. "Hey guys," KT smiled brightly, like the sunny girl she is. "Hi! We just found out something!" Eddie sat down next to KT and looked at the sarcophugus. "Hey we saw those in the..." Eddie was cut off by Fabian and KT saying "Tank room?" Eddie smiled. Patricia walked in with tear-stained eyes and flumped down in a chair. "Hello, Patricia," said KT waving. Patricia groaned in disgust and left. "To the gatehouse we go!" said Eddie. "HOLD UP THERE LOVER BOY!" said KT pushing Eddie down. "We have to do it at night, where my grandpa isn't trying to capture souls?" Eddie nodded and walked out. "Maybe we can try to figure out what there called..." Just as KT remembered the name, Victor walked in. "YOU TWO, GO TO CLASS!" KT and Fabian russled out of the room forgetting the book. Victor spotted it and immediately snatched it from the bed. Rushing to the gatehouse, a picture fell out of the book. Victor yelled loudly and picked it up. His eyes widened, "Ammit..." he said almost falling to the ground. With sweat running down his face, he ran into the Gatehouse. "ROBERT! ROBERT!" Robert looked up from a book snarling. "WHAT IS IT YOU IDIOT!" "They..." said Victor already scorching hot, "know about Ammit" Pounding the table with his book, Robert slapped the book out of Victor's hand. "YOU IMBASILE! HOW DARE YOU LET THEM FIND OUT!" Robert was raging, and the book he had in his hand was rippled from all the banging. Victors eyes turned red, as the sinner eyes were. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Robert throwing a lamp at the sarcophogi. Category:Blog posts